


Confessions

by Sail_Productions



Series: I Read It and Now I Ruin Whelmed's Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Jonathan Samuel Kent is Superboy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, heavy on the comfort, look I figured that I should post it here too, written by Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: This was written for my darling friend Whelmed ( @detectivedamian on Tumblr) and based on her fanfiction. However, for context and understanding, this should be read after reading chapter 14 of If I Can’t Be Everything to You, You’ll Be Nothing To Me!
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: I Read It and Now I Ruin Whelmed's Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058498
Kudos: 52





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If I Can't Be Everything To You, You'll Be Nothing To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581733) by [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed). 



> This was written for my darling friend Whelmed ( @detectivedamian on Tumblr) and based on her fanfiction. However, for context and understanding, this should be read after reading chapter 14 of If I Can’t Be Everything to You, You’ll Be Nothing To Me!

Jon, dressed in a hoodie and pajama pants answers the door after Lois asks him to. It’s clear that Jon wasn’t paying attention when he pulled the hoodie on because if he was, he would’ve seen it was a Gotham Knights hoodie that he stole from Damian.

He opens the door to see Damian, standing there looking like he doesn’t want to be there. Damian’s bored expression dissolving the instant that he gets a good look at Jon, who’s eyes brilliant blue eyes were tired, puffy, dull, and oddly unobscured by the thick frames of his glasses. 

Because even if Damian _wants_ to be upset with him, he can’t stand to see him hurt.

Lois calls from the other room, “Are you going to keep the door open all day, boys? We’re not trying to cool all of Smallville.”

Jon wonders how she knew Damian was there. Shaking his head, he beckons the older boy inside, bringing Damian to the living room. “What brings you here?” Jon asks sarcastically uninterested.

Jon half sits on the leg of the couch, looking anywhere but at Damian, gaze temporarily falling on a framed picture hanging on the wall. He sniffs, eyes quickly filling with tears once again. 

Damian cups Jon’s face and wipes the tears threatening to fall roughly with his thumb, “Stop sniveling, you crybaby. What happened?”

Swatting his hand away, Jon rolled his eyes and sighed, “I broke things off with Iris. I haven’t been feeling the best since then.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I wanted her to be something she wasn’t....”

Cocking an eyebrow, Damian looked at him skeptically. “Really? And what, pray tell, would that be?”, he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sucking in an uneasy breath before staring up at Damian, “...You. I wanted her to be you.” 

One.

Two.

Three.

_“What?”_

Damian looked clearly taken aback, stepping back a few steps. Blinking rapidly as he took in the new information, eyebrows furrowed in a tight line. He didn’t know what to make of the development. 

Now it was Jon’s turn to cup Damian’s face as he stood up to his full height, which was still a few inches above Damian’s head. Chuckling at the older boy’s emotional ignorance, Jon smiled softly. “I’m in love with you, dumbass,”

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah, oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Cross-posted to Tumblr: https://alibraryofstoriesuntold.tumblr.com/post/634838700700942336/confessions)


End file.
